A Mashup to Remember
by Aria Breuer
Summary: In the folds of space and time, the fairy godmother observed the bubble. Indeed, something was off. But at least the Beast's story played out, but Cinderella's story would continue. And yet, the fairy godmother needed to fix other storylines, too. But how? Featuring Frodo Baggins, Cinderella, Anakin Skywalker, and Jiminy Cricket.
1. Cinderella and the Beast

**Disclaimers:** All canon material does not belong to me. They belong to their respected owners.

*.*.*

This idea came from being between wakefulness and asleep. The locations are the same, as they usually are in a lot of my stories, but what makes this interesting is how the storylines will play themselves up. So what we have is the shell of the original storylines, but with other canon characters entering the tale, there could be some new plots heading our way. Hopefully that makes sense.

So, our story begins with Cinderella about to enter the Beast's world. Cinderella's story, in this version, comes from various sources and my own rendition. The Beast's story is a mixture of Disney's version and my own spin on the tale.

*.*.*

"No ball!" Cinderella's stepmother declared in anguish. She had greying hair, but it was her persona that gave away how cruel she was to her stepdaughter. But this… this was atrocious. "How could there not be a ball? Cinderella!"

Cinderella, whose fair appearance and brown dress, gave away how simple a life she had been living. The cinders from the fireplace didn't help how her stepmother and two stepsisters kept calling her Cinderella. That was the name she knew. It was the name she could remember. Her task in life was providing her stepmother and stepsisters with all the luxuries they could ever ask for. If only she knew what became of her parents. Then that would certainly help her case.

"Cinderella," her stepmother declared, "go to the market and fetch us some bread."

"Yes stepmother," Cinderella said, grabbing her woven basket and heading outside.

The market certainly was busy today. Lots of activities. But all anyone could say was that she was an odd sort. She didn't know why she was odd. She was just so innocent. So young and vibrant. Then again, she had to ask the one question that was on her mind.

"Sir," Cinderella asked the baker. "Where is the nearest castle?"

"The castle!" the baker snooted. "You don't want to go there. There's a beast that lives there. You might be surprised what you'll find. But I warn you, it is dangerous."

"Well, well, well," said a muscular, black haired hunter. "If it isn't Cinderella. I'm Gaston and you might as well consider yourself my bride."

"Goodbye," Cinderella said, making her way out of the village.

Gaston reached for her arm. "Now, now, now. We mustn't go that way. They say that castle is haunted and ol' Gaston does not like creepy castles."

"Oh. Well, good luck," Cinderella said, not liking this situation at all.

"Say, will you marry me?" Gaston said, showing off his winning smile.

"No," Cinderella said, flat out. "Goodbye." She was glad to be away from him.

o-o-o

Well, after much walking and getting away from wolves, Cinderella at last found herself in front of a gothic castle with many turrets. The whole setting was alarming. She had never seen so many terrifying endeavors before.

"Oh my. Maybe I shouldn't go in." She nearly backed away, but the thought of heading inside was almost too much to bear. "Or maybe I should go in. See what I'll find there." Slowly, but cautiously, she opened the tall wooden doors, entering the deserted castle. It certainly seemed lived in, but… "Oh. Animate objects. How… quaint, I guess. But then I'm a friend to all creatures, great and small."

"Just as I suspected!" said the wound-up clock.

"Look here!" said the very French candlestick. "Bonjour and welcome to the home of our master!"

"Who is your master?" Cinderella asked, quite confused.

ROAR!

She jumped. "What was that? Who was that? Oh." She froze. There, before her was a monstrous brown beast. He was very aggressive. She… there was a blinding flash of light. She was falling… falling… right into the Beast's arms… she couldn't do anything… she was frozen in time and space…

" _Where am I?" Cinderella called out to anyone who could hear her._

" _You are in the chasm of memories," said an elderly woman wearing blue robes._

" _Who are you?" Cinderella asked, confused._

" _I am your fairy godmother." Her fairy godmother said. "But here, I am here to help you restore your memories, so you may face this beast you have found and this Gaston fellow."_

" _How do you know I've lost my memories? All I can remember…"_

" _Oh, come now, child. This is why you've come here. Here. I'll show you a memory bubble." Her fairy godmother brought her over to the white space. There were so many bubbles floating in the air, some revealing other places, even one showing the Goblin King dancing with a young girl with black hair and wearing a ballgown… before the image shifted to show a woman with brunette hair wearing a yellow ballgown._

" _Oh, that's right," her fairy godmother admitted, tapping her index finger against her chin. "She's in the wrong story. As are you. The further we delve into this mess, oh."_

" _The more messed up the timelines become." Cinderella was confused. "How do I know this?"_

" _More questions. That's not the point. But for now, we must restore the timeline." Her fairy godmother said. "I'll coordinate to fix the timelines. You must return to the story. Your memories are restored, but the storylines are screwed up. Now, you go back and talk with the Beast. Go on."_

Cinderella awoke. She was lying on a comfortable bed with blue covers. She remembered now her past. Her mother died, giving birth to her. Her father passed away shortly after marrying her stepmother. That part was accurate to her story. Story?

"How are you feeling?" the Beast asked, gruffly.

"I feel fine. Better now," Cinderella said, feeling dazed.

"Well," the Beast relaxed somewhat. "I'll let you sleep."

"Ha ha!" Gaston paraded into the room. "Now, to fix this timeline and give myself a brand new story."

"Stop!" Cinderella's fairy godmother entered the scene, wand on hand. "Oh, I hate to do this. Bibbity-boppity-boo!" Just like that, everything was reversed. She could see it now. There was the original timeline, but… no. Something had definitely shifted. She wondered what started this mess. Her hand twitched just seeing the images. "Stop!" Her wrist flicked as the scene returned to the same moment. There was Gaston, readying a knife. She could stop this now, but… "Oh, let it play out." She vanished in an instant…

Cinderella woke up. No. There was a stabbing sound. She moved off the bed, right as Gaston fled the room. The Beast… no. He couldn't.

"Cinderella, I'm sorry. I…" the Beast drew his last breath. Cinderella cried, hoping in some way for the Beast to still be alive.

"Beast, don't do this. I care about all creatures and you, you saved me from a terrible fall. I… I need you, now more than ever," Cinderella said, sobbing uncontrollably.

For several seconds, there was silence. Then… _Zip! Zip! Zap!_ Cinderella opened her eyes. No way. The Beast. He was transforming into a man with ginger hair and blue eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was totally different. How did she do it? She stood up, right as he approached her.

"Cinderella," the man said in a lighter voice. "It's me. I was the Beast, but now I'm a man. A prince."

"A prince?" Cinderella lit up, excited.

"Thank you for saving me," The Prince said.

Cinderella grinned happily. "You're welcome, your highness. You're welcome."

"Oh look!" The Prince moved over to the bedside table, producing a glass slipper. "Glass? How is this here?"

"Oh." Cinderella stared at the slipper. "It must have come from my fairy godmother."

"Hm," the Prince said. "I wonder what it's doing here." He spun around, excited to see his servants were human again, too. Cinderella smiled. She hadn't been so happy to see them in all her life. And yet, she was. This was indeed a happy day. The happiest she felt in years. She felt sure she would enjoy this happy ending a lot.

…

In the folds of space and time, the fairy godmother observed the bubble. Indeed, something was terribly off. But at least the Beast's story played out. But Cinderella's story, that would continue. And yet, and yet she needed to fix these storylines. But how? A thought came to her.

"I shall observe and see if the stories start fixing themselves. Yes, that sounds like a fascinating idea to me," the fairy godmother said, anticipating the next story would be just as interesting to watch.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. The Quest Begins

The fairy godmother – Cinderella's fairy godmother, to be precise – observed each of the bubbles. It was a great mystery how the stories collided and changed, but she knew the truth well at hand. Something was amiss and it needed to be resolved. Her finger reached for one of the bubbles, which appeared between an orb and a soap bubble, but dared not to. All would reveal itself in time.

"Now," she told the bubble, revealing a cricket, "let's see where your story leads. Oh!" Her breath moved the cricket over to another storybook. "Snow White. Why… did my breath do that?"

…

"Well, I'll be," said the green cricket, wearing a tuxedo and a top hat. Normally, he wouldn't mind being in a story. But having been blown by a strange wind over to a book about Snow White wasn't what he planned at all. Then again… "Well, if ol' Jiminy Cricket's gonna be a good conscious, then I must help this poor girl." He opened the hardbound leather book and stepped inside…

The book slammed shut behind him. Jiminy looked around. No. He was stuck inside the book, swirling through a grey vortex, and landed splat on the ground. He was in front of a castle. And there was the young lady with hair as black as ebony, skin white as snow and lips as red as blood. Jiminy rubbed his eyes a few times, smiling afterwards.

"Well, as I live and breathe. It's Snow White," Jiminy said, bounding from one corner to the next. "Well, I'd better go and talk to her. Say! Hello. I'm Jiminy Cricket."

"A talking cricket?" Snow giggled fruitfully. "Well, isn't this a surprise!"

"Child!" said the queen with her hair hidden under hood, her robes and dress in purple, and her crown so gold that Jiminy could not believe his eyes.

"There's a queen for you," Jiminy said to the audience.

"Child," the queen spoke in a pleasant voice. "Why don't you go out and pick wildflowers?"

"Oh yes, stepmother," Snow said, running off.

"Now – it's very – difficult – to talk – and walk!" Jiminy said, holding onto Snow's shoulder.

"What was that?" Snow asked.

"Now you seem like an all right sort, but that queen is up to something," Jiminy said, pointing his finger behind him.

"The queen," Snow was confused. "She's been the best stepmother I could ever have."

"I don't know, Snow. There's something… evil about her," Jiminy said. He looked at the camera. "I'm telling you, something's off about that queen. And I'm going to find out for myself." He leapt down and charged back towards the castle, if only a blue shoe didn't block his path. "What the… oh. It's the Blue Fairy."

"Jiminy, you know we're in the wrong story," the Blue Fairy said. "You're supposed to be helping Pinocchio."

"I did! I mean, I was about to, but some strange wind blew me here." Jiminy said, frustrated. "And that queen… there's something wrong here."

"Let me move you to the end of the story. You'll see what I mean," the Blue Fairy said, waving her wand.

"See what?" Jiminy asked, if only for a moment. His body moved with the wind… straight through the pages of the book and into the close ending, where a hag dressed in black presented to Snow an apple. "No. I need to stop her—"

"No, no, no," the Blue Fairy said, moving her wand in front of Jiminy. "There's nothing we can do. This must happen for the story to continue… and you see those crocodiles and hippos entering the story just outside the cottage?" She pointed to the window. Indeed, there were crocodiles peering into the cottage, with hippos shoving them away. "They're meant to be in Fantasia, not here."

"So, what are you saying?" Jiminy asked her, confused.

"The stories have meshed together. While the original plot is still the same, the events and characters themselves have shifted a little. Your presence here is what drew Cinderella's fairy godmother to speak to me and to find you, before you ended up sucked into the story, too. The story of Pinocchio isn't complete with you, Jiminy, or me, but we are here in Snow's story," the Blue Fairy explained.

"How do we get out of this story? I just got here," Jiminy said.

"We'll find a way. For now, you must help complete this story," the Blue Fairy said.

 _No, no, no. Don't finish the story. I want to see what happens…_

"Who was that?" Jiminy asked, curious.

"That is Cinderella's fairy godmother," the Blue Fairy said. "And…" Too late. In a whisk of the wind, Jiminy was thrown out of the story by a very strange wind. He landed with a thump on a writing desk, with a very thick book in front of him that was closed. Jiminy looked up. The bookshelves were complete with the same book. How did that happen? He turned around in time to see the Blue Fairy appearing in the room, with her blonde hair, blue winds and blue dress.

"What happened?" Jiminy asked, confused.

"You did exactly as I thought," Cinderella' fairy godmother said, entering the room. "Now we can't reenter the story until all the other stories are fixed. It's a real mess, this is."

"So, let's fix 'em!" Jiminy said.

"You are inquisitive," the Blue Fairy said, smiling.

"Pick a story. We'll see what happens there and what clues they give us," Cinderella's fairy godmother said, waving at the shelf.

"Pick a hard one. Unless… oh my." Jiminy said, saddened now. The story he picked was meshed. It was clear both stories were together, each plot running at the same speed. "How do we fix this mess?"

"Hmm… Harry's Ring," the Blue Fairy said. "Jiminy, I want you to go into this story and see if you can get it separate itself."

"Yes, and this time stay throughout its duration." Cinderella's fairy godmother said. "We don't know what could be lurking inside it."

"Fix the story. Got it!" Jiminy jumped up and peered at the picture with the swirling vortex. He hopped inside a moment later. "Whoa! Where am I? Where… oh my. Wait. I don't say that. Oh no."

"It's begun! Not me too!" Cinderella's fairy godmother spat in annoyance.

"Good luck, Jiminy," the Blue Fairy said, as the book closed.

"I will." Jiminy wandered down the cobbled stone road, unsure what he would face there.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Similarities and Differences

"Well, I must say what happened here?" Jiminy asked, seeing the folks walking about the land. There were smials in one corner, a large stone castle on a hill, a barren land with a cloudy sky in another area, and another… no way. "They're all mashed together! What is this?" He tapped his foot in frustration. "Aren't these two stories?" He called to the curly brown-haired hobbit whose body was shifting back and forth rapidly between a young man with round spectacles and back to a hobbit again with a velvet jacket, vest, knee breeches and a white dress shirt. "Hey! Hey you! Sir, what's your name?"

"I'm Frodo – Harry Potter – Baggins," Frodo | Harry said, Frodo's voice being more calm and somber, while Harry's voice announced his presence, when his body appeared before Jiminy.

Jiminy counted with his mind. "Harry or Frodo. Frodo or Harry. Wait, that doesn't make sense!" He cried, but to no avail, for Frodo | Harry wandered on without so much as a goodbye or hello. This was becoming very odd. "If Frodo's now Harry, then where's Gandalf? Oh Gandalf! Hello."

"Whose here?" Gandalf, the wizard in the grey robes, was shifting back and forth into another elderly wizard, also in grey robes but with a flat hat, instead of a pointed hat like the former had on already.

"Here. I'm here!" Jiminy cried out, hoping to get his attention.

"Ah! There you are." Gandalf said in delight. "Forgive me, I am Gandalf – Albus Dumbledore! – the Grey."

"Yes. Well, that's just it. I think these stories are so meshed that you are becoming like your – how shall I put this – counterpart, which in this case is Albus Dumbledore," Jiminy explained.

"Huh." Gandalf | Dumbledore said, amazed. "That explains it then. We cannot get our stories straight until we figure out who we are – who my counterpart is too! – You see?!"

"Hmm…" Jiminy tapped his finger against his cheek. He had to figure something out.

"I'd liked to – help! – help," Frodo | Harry said, calmly. Jiminy moved onto a rock as the hobbit | young wizard sat down next to the cricket and in front of the wizard on the green grass. The hill was so pleasant, so calm and quiet. Jiminy perked up at a thought.

"Okay, let's begin. I'll ask you both a series of five questions," Jiminy explained the rules, "if both of you get the same answer, we'll get nowhere, but if you answer them individually, depending on who shifts, then we'll get somewhere." He huffed softly, "Let's see how this goes."

"A questionnaire," Frodo said, feeling a little like himself. "I wouldn't mind—" Harry's form took over, groaning, "Aww! Not another test!"

"You see? You see? It's working already," Jiminy said in excitement.

BLAST!

Within a moment, Frodo's body and Harry's body started to shift out of each other. There was just an outline of Harry's shape in the air just behind Frodo. Frodo could now be seen better, especially his bright blue eyes, as Harry's green eyes reflected through the outline behind the hobbit.

"Well done, Frodo – Harry!" Gandalf | Dumbledore said, also feeling a ripple affect them. Just a sliver of Dumbledore's outline could be seen next to Gandalf, but it was enough for Jiminy to cheer the three wizards and hobbit.

"Now," Jiminy asked next, "how did your villain return to power?"

"He didn't. He's an eye – was an eye." Frodo admitted. He looked back at Harry, as his outline blurted behind him, "Voldemort returned to power. And I'm not afraid of announcing his name!" Frodo cocked his head slightly, before explaining further in a serious voice, "I'm not afraid. It's just the quest must be kept secret until…"

BLAST! BLAST!

"Ahh!" Frodo winced. Tears were heard just behind him, as if suctions were released from his back and sides. He glanced over his shoulder, only to find Harry was now in ghost form. Frodo asked, feeling slightly dazed, "What's happening?"

"Very good. I can see you better now," Jiminy admitted, pointing to him.

Frodo looked at his hands. They were fading in and out, but he felt a little more like himself. He looked up at Gandalf and Dumbledore, as Dumbledore was now in ghost form, too. Frodo asked, perplexed and confused. "How is this possible?"

"Let's keep going." Jiminy announced, spouting out the next question, "Who are your friends and how do they benefit you? Is there any disadvantages and advantages?"

"There's Ron and Hermione. Ron doesn't cook, but Hermione does." Harry explained. "Also, Hermione's a bit bossy and…"

"Sam's sort of the same way, but he's a gardener and always has my back. He's quite shy," Frodo said. "I wouldn't call him bossy, but he has a good heart. So, he's a bit of both Ron and Hermione."

"Ron left the group when I could have needed him. He came back though," Harry said fast.

"Sam didn't leave. I didn't force him to leave, like what happened in the films," Frodo said. "Although, it's debatable and… ahh!" More tears. His whole body felt like suctions were being ripped out of him. "AHH!" He collapsed to the side for a moment, retracting back to his first state. He checked his hands again. They were becoming more flesh. He grinned, turning to Harry to see his progression, as he and Gandalf were also becoming more flesh, more whole. Frodo cried in delight, "It's working."

"I know. That was close," Jiminy said, sighing in relief. "Let's continue. What's the difference between Dobby and Gollum?"

"His name is Sméagol," Frodo said right away.

"Dobby didn't betray me in the end," Harry said, serious.

"Gollum did betray me in the end, and Sam, but he miraculously destroyed the Ring," Frodo admitted.

"I thought you said his name was Sméagol," Harry corrected him.

Frodo slapped his hands together softly. "I still call him Sméagol."

"Dobby didn't defeat Voldemort," he asked another question, "How did Sméagol – Gollum end up defeating Sauron?"

"He fell off the ledge. The Ring was destroyed. The end," Frodo said, softly, right as more tears and sonic booms were heard across the land and from himself. He felt like his whole being was being ripped to shreds, more so than the last three times. Seriously, what was going on? He turned to Jiminy now, hardly feeling a connection to Harry, let alone knowing where he was or what was happening to himself, he Frodo Baggins. Hey, he could say his name now! Frodo asked the cricket, "Tell me, what's going on?"

"One last question," Jiminy said, readying himself for the final question. Only Frodo wasn't ready yet for the last question yet. He instead asked the cricket a question of his own.

"No! Tell me what's going on?" Frodo demanded.

"Frodo," Gandalf spoke up, also feeling more like himself. "Let the cricket speak."

"Are we ready?" Jiminy asked Frodo and Harry the final question, "I think we've got it, but one more question: when did your quest begin?"

"When I was fifty," Frodo spoke automatically.

"Throughout my childhood," Harry said, as if the question was obvious.

"Well, I've been dreaming about adventures, and then I have one." Frodo explained. "It was so perilous. I don't want to give up on adventures, but I didn't have any other choice by leaving Middle-earth to go on without me. I needed healing badly."

"I gave up on adventures after Voldemort was gone," Harry said at once. "I just wanted the simple life. Live like any other person. Be normal."

"You're not normal!" Frodo spat. "Well, I mean, if that's the life you want, but… you remind me of Sam. He wanted to go home and he got it and a fulfilled life. I didn't have that. I mean, the quest was complete, the Shire was saved, but it wasn't for me. I didn't have a choice in the matter. I had to do what was necessary to heal."

"My pain ended after I sacrificed myself. I got to live on, be the hero, but I'd rather choose a normal life," Harry said, calm but reassured.

Frodo grinned a small grin. "I guess I'll always be odd, but… I yearn to have that, a normal life… no. I'd rather have adventures. It's what I've dreamed about. It's what I need right now. I guess that's what makes us different, Harry. It's how it will always be. Our stories may be similar, but we're not." He turned to Jiminy and Gandalf, telling them, "That's how it is. AHHHHH! ARRGH! AHHH!"

BLAST! BLAST! BOOM! BLAST!

So many things happened at once. Frodo felt so weak. So many tears. Physically, he seemed all right, other than his maimed hand, which could have been something Jiminy could have asked about. But then Harry had his scar… well, that was a similarity and yet… well, there would be similarities and differences. That's what he knew about, and yet the tears continued to spread. He felt so much pain and suffering… then it was gone. He was at peace and… he could see Harry and Dumbledore now in the flesh. They were whole. Gandalf was whole. He checked his pale hand. It was also whole. He was whole now, and still with his wounds, but at least the stories were now saved.

With one exception. As the lands moved, a silver disc ship entered the story, landing on the green grass, allowing a smuggler and his furry Wookie friend to arrive. Frodo grinned as the black robed Jedi with the brown mullet hair entered the premises.

"What did we miss?" the Jedi asked.

"Perfect timing, as always," Frodo said, calmly, "Hullo Anakin Skywalker."

"Well, when the similar worlds started separating, so did the galaxy far, far away." Anakin said, calmly, "My home galaxy is restored. But I must say our journeys are similar."

"Yes, they are." Frodo said. "But you, Harry and I are quite different. Aren't we?"

"That is true," Anakin said, smiling. "It's good to see you're in one piece. I heard from the loudspeaker that you're in need of an adventure."

"I'm returning to my story," Harry said, serious. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help, but my world needs me now."

"I understand," Frodo said, shaking his hand. "Good luck, Harry. I wish I could come and help you out."

"Don't you need healing?" Jiminy asked.

Frodo grinned. "If Eru Ilúvatar gives me the strength to go on another quest or two," he smiled, "or many, then I'll accept it. I'm not going without another adventure, but then my story is saved. Why not help you out? It'd give me something to do." He jerked forward. As he recovered, he looked at his hands. They were glowing in a bright light. The light disappeared, but a warmth resided inside his heart. It felt so peaceful. He felt peaceful. It was a good feeling.

"Well, if we're done reminiscing, let's go." Jiminy said, pointing to the ship. "Snow White needs us. Apparently, my story ended up caught in Snow White's realm. Pinocchio's in danger. We need to go help."

"Looks like you've got a quest after all," Harry said.

"I'll lead you to the story," Anakin said, but not with a warning to Frodo, "but I must tell you that now our stories are freed, we're allowed to help out the other stories."

"I'll join you soon enough, but only if I find out about the wizardry world being safe…" Harry said, only to be cut off by Frodo and Anakin.

"We know!" Frodo and Anakin said at the same time.

"It's all right. You can go," Anakin said, shooing Harry away.

"Good luck, mates," Ron Weasley, the ginger haired young wizard, waved.

Frodo waved back, unsure where his quest was taking him. All he knew was the second he entered the ship, he already felt a surge of nervousness. How was he to complete another quest? Sure, he asked for one. His wounds were healing. Well, why not, right? He reached the cockpit and sat down in one of the tall chairs. So this was it. He wasn't sure how he'd do.

"Maybe this quest will be better than my journey with the One Ring on hand," Frodo said, concerned.

"Or around your neck," Anakin added.

"Everyone ready?" the smuggler asked aloud.

"You know, you're quite good at yelling," Frodo said, wondering if he was heard.

"Punch it!" the smuggler told the Wookie. Frodo put the seatbelt on in time as the ship tore off out of the picture and right into the next story. The hobbit's eyes flew open. They made it. They were in the next story, which showed a castle, a forest and a village.

"See? What did I tell you?" Jiminy announced, peeved. "Pinocchio and Snow White's tales are completely meshed."

"Not quite," Frodo spoke up, regretting the action at once.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :) This has been a major mashup between _The Lord of the Rings_ and _Harry Potter_. "Star Wars" just added to the similarities and the mashup as well.


	4. A Change of Heart

Jiminy leapt down the metallic exit ramp. He had to see what all the fuss was about. In his haste, he called, "Come on. It's not too far – oomph!" He tumbled backwards, landing in the dirt. "Now what – oh! Hello." He bowed before the Blue Fairy.

"Jiminy, your efforts in the similarity world have proven their worth." The Blue Fairy said, not only to Jiminy but to all. "The stories are fixed. Now, we need to find out who is responsible for this mess."

"The stories are fixed?" Frodo asked, stunned. "Now what do I do?" He asked next, "Can I at least look around?"

"Wait," Anakin grabbed his shoulder. "You don't want to go out there alone."

Frodo turned to him, determination in his eyes. "I didn't come all this way to not have a quest. Excuse me." He wandered off down the dirt road, only to jump back the moment the Blue Fairy stepped in front of him. "Please. Don't do that."

"Frodo, you're in an unfamiliar world and…"

"I know, but I also know this story… somehow," Frodo said. He heaved a sigh. "Listen, just let me go and explore. It can't be that bad."

"Then take this route," the Blue Fairy said, waving her wand in the air, revealing a blue lit path. "Follow that path and you shall find your adventure."

"By himself?" Anakin asked, concerned. "You know what happened the last time he went on his own."

"Yes, but Anakin that was in the movie and I…" Frodo paused. He approached the Jedi with ease, "Listen, just let me explore. I'll be back before dusk."

"The story ends when the sunset comes. If you're not back by then, you'll be stranded until another ship comes," the Blue Fairy warned. "Don't be late. We wouldn't want to be left stranded in another story."

"Yes, you told me that," Frodo said. He calmed down a moment later. "I'll see you later, all of you."

"Now Frodo, as your official conscious, I must warn you about…" Jiminy was cut off by Frodo's outburst.

"You're Pinocchio's conscious, not mine. I know where mine is guiding me," Frodo said, turning to the path.

"Here, I'm anybody's conscious," Jiminy protested, tapping his foot on a rock.

"Now you're making stuff up. I'll be fine. I'll return before dusk," Frodo said, waving to him.

"It's sunset, Frodo!" Jiminy cried.

"No it's not. I'll see you later," Frodo said with a chuckle, rushing towards the blue path before anyone could protest further. He immediately regretted the decision to leave. How could he act so foolishly! He needed his friends, but… lo! There was something up ahead. No way. There were dwarves and a beautiful princess in a glass coffin. Should he approach her? The glass coffin was open, revealing the ebony haired princess.

He did the next thing he hadn't expected to do: lean down and plant a kiss on her rosy lips. He moved back. For a few seconds, nothing happened. And then… then she awoke. Just like that. He smiled, only to hear Jiminy in the background, saying "How did that happen?"

"I told you, this story is complete already." The Blue Fairy said. "And yet, the stories are almost finished meshing together and not meshing."

"What does that mean?" Jiminy asked, confused. "Should we help him?"

"Well…" the Blue Fairy stopped. There was a rustling sound in the air. "Now, I know I've heard that before…"

CRASH!

Frodo gazed up at the sky. There was an unusual thunderstorm heading their way. "Can't anything turn out all right?"

"What should we do?" the princess asked, concerned.

"What should we—" Frodo stopped. He was better than this. "Who are you?"

"I'm Snow White," Snow said in introduction.

"You're—" Frodo stopped again. The wind was picking up. He looked around, hoping for an answer. "What should we do?"

"Head for cover!" Jiminy announced.

"We need to head back. It's nearly sunset. You'll be trapped here otherwise," Anakin told them.

"I can't leave," Frodo spoke up, softly.

"You what?" Jiminy asked, confused. "Frodo, this is not your story. We must leave."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Anakin told the hobbit.

"Yes I do – at least I think I do," Frodo admitted. "This is my story, too. A new story nonetheless, but… I can't just leave her."

"Oh no!" Jiminy said, shaking his head. "This is not happening."

"We'll all be trapped if we don't leave this world, this story, behind," the Blue Fairy said.

"Surely, there must be a way to fix what's already gone wrong." Frodo said.

"Yes, but we still don't know whose responsible for screwing with the stories," Jiminy said, tapping his foot in anticipation.

"Well, I can't leave her. Not now," Frodo said, protesting. He was following his heart. He knew that much.

"Well, we can't leave him behind," Anakin said, concerned.

"Well, I didn't plan on staying," Han cried, making his way back to his ship. "Come on, Chewie!"

"Han, we had a deal," Anakin spoke up, determined. "You are not leaving us."

"Your Jedi mind tricks don't work out here!" Han spat out. He waved a hand over to Chewbacca. "Come on, Chewie. Let's get the ship pumped and ready."

"I must leave, too," the Blue Fairy said, right as the Millennium Falcon, the disc shaped ship, climbed further and further into the sky. Jiminy rushed up to her, as if he had gone mad.

"Wait. You're not abandoning us," Jiminy said, desperate for her to stay.

"I have to, before the next page turns. I will be back soon. I promise." The Blue Fairy said, transforming into a blue light. "Remember. The one who caused this mess is very close."

"I'm confused. What the—" Jiminy was too late. He and his new friends were abandoned inside another story.

One of the elderly dwarves, wearing red clothes, tapped his foot. "Well, now what's your next great plan?"

"Grumpy, please…" said a dwarf with spectacles.

"Please what? These newcomers are now trapped in our story. And Snow just awoke by a Halfling's kiss. What are we spoken to do now?" Grumpy asked, declaring exactly what Frodo feared had happened.

"What have I done?" Frodo asked himself, knowing then he was in huge trouble.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Frodo's Dark Half

Frodo's gaze shifted to what lay behind Snow White. No way. There was a large cave entrance, before a grey stone mountain. Should he enter the cave when his friends weren't looking? He knew before he was joking, but this finding… it just didn't seem worldly. It seemed otherworldly.

"Oh, this always happens to heroes," Jiminy announced, annoyed.

"How so?" Anakin asked, confused.

"They always have this tendency to run off," Jiminy said. Frodo shook his head. Knowing himself, Frodo had this feeling he would run into danger again, like usual. He looked back once to see Jiminy and the others following behind him. Had he missed something?

"All right, guys, look," Frodo said, stopping them. "I'm fine. I can do this on my own."

"That's why we're going with you," Jiminy said. "We're not about to lose the Ring-bearer, now are we?"

"It was his idea," Anakin said, pointing to the cricket.

"Of course it was," Frodo said, not surprised by Anakin's reaction.

"Frodo," Snow spoke up, "I know we just met and… could I come along?"

Frodo sighed. How could he put this? "How are you with danger, dark spooky places and horrors you haven't seen?"

"Not very good," Snow admitted. She perked up, "but I know that whatever lies inside that cave can't be dangerous. I'm coming with you."

"Naïve as ever," Frodo said, turning to the cave. He told his new friends, waving a hand forward, "Come on!" But when he entered the cave, he found it was a dead end. There weren't any tunnels, no passages that led further into the cave. It was just there, complete with piles of skeletons… and a computer? What was that doing along the wall? Only when he maneuvered around the skeletons, he was met by one figure. "You!"

"Yes," the Blue Fairy announced herself. "It is I, the Blue Fairy."

"This can't be right!" Jiminy declared, stepping in front of Frodo. "Last I knew, you flew away."

"Jiminy," said a second Blue Fairy, entering the cave. "There you are. There you all are. You know, the fairies have tried so many times to enter this story. But we didn't break through until now."

"Wait," Frodo was confused, "if you're standing there, then who is…" he turned around just as the first Blue Fairy transformed into… himself, but with black clothes. "Who are you?"

"The one who started this mess," said Frodo's dark half. He chuckled. "Did you really think it was all so simple? Messing up stories hasn't been so much fun before. But it is."

"You'll pay for your crime—" Jiminy choked. Frodo watched it happened in fright.

"NO!" Frodo screamed. He couldn't let another friend die. He pleaded with his dark half, "Please, let him go! Let him go!"

Frodo's dark half chuckled. "And what will you give me in return?"

"Me," Frodo said, bravely. "But I'm not letting you hurt my friends. Please, just let him go. Please."

"Frodo, you can't—" Snow was cut off, right as Frodo's dark half released Jiminy, leaving the cricket to cough and sputter violently. Snow continued to speak to Frodo, "Frodo, think about this. You're giving yourself up and—"

"You would do the same for your kingdom," Frodo told her. "But I won't let another story be overrun and changed, due to my dark half. It has to be me."

"I would have done the same thing," Anakin said.

Frodo smiled. "I'm sure you would."

"Frodo," Jiminy said, hoarsely, "I would have done the same thing, too. Be careful and save all of our worlds. Save us."

"Yes," the Blue Fairy said, facing the hobbit, "I think it's your job to save worlds. You've already saved yours, time and time again."

"Are we done here?" Frodo's dark half asked, annoyed. Frodo ignored him for a moment, returning his gaze to his friends.

"I'll be back. I promise," Frodo said, smiling at his friends. He turned to his dark half now. "I'm ready. Take me to your lair."

"Oh, it's not just my lair. It's the villains' lair," Frodo's dark half said. "Now that you've fixed some of the mess that I created, it's only fitting that you see what damage you did to the villains. Oh, how tragic that Sauron will be able to see you again." He chuckled evilly, "Oh, he'll be so delighted to finally meet you in person."

"Let's go," Frodo said, serious.

Frodo's dark half sneered. "Fine. I see how it is. Fine then." He held onto a lever. "And here we go."

Frodo watched the cave swirl out of picture. He was in a swirling vortex, moving and changing… until he fell down a rabbit hole and into the next picture. For a time, he couldn't see anything. The darkness was too great for him. Did he make it? Was he safe and sound at home again? He looked around. The place sure was dark, but then…

THWACK!

His head throbbed painfully. His eyes closed. He could barely remember anything… that happened to him… these last couple of days… he collapsed, remembering nothing further.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. The Truth Revealed

For a moment, all Frodo could see was the unending space of darkness. That's all he could see and yet, there was laughter. Shrewd, wicked laughter in high and low pitches. His eyes opened. He was still alive and in a ballroom with gold walls and bannisters, revealing a grand staircase from one end of the room to the other. Silk drapes garnished the grand tall windows. But down on the gold tiled floor, there were tables set up with food and drink.

Frodo was so hungry. He rushed over to one of the tables, picked up an appetizer, complete with a pickle on top and some green cream on the cracker, ate the morsel and… he nearly threw up the contents.

"What's in that?" He asked, woozily, a second after he finished downing the cracker with red wine. At least, he thought it was red wine. It almost tasted like… heave heaved out the contents now onto the floor, a splatter of orange liquid rushing out in front of him.

"That would be blood," said a formal masculine voice. Frodo turned around, finding himself face to face with a black-haired man draped in a black cloak, complete with a black cowl. "I am Dracula. Welcome to my lair."

"I am not a vampire," Frodo admitted. "I know there are vampires in Middle-earth, but I'm not…"

"You talk too much," said a fair woman, dressed in white.

"Maybe you would like to dance with Veronica. I hear she is available," Dracula said.

"But I shouldn't…" Frodo was pulled onto the dance floor by Veronica. He couldn't help it. He was drawn to her. She was so lively, so pure… he could smell fresh, wet blood in her skin. He wanted to… no. He threw his head back. He wasn't aware they were dancing, but he couldn't… he mustn't… he wasn't a vampire… unless… no…

"Come on!" Frodo's dark half said. Frodo looked up at him. He was dressed so formally, it almost made Frodo sick again. Not the clothes, but how his dark half could act like everything was all right. "Come on." His dark half repeated at the top of one of the stairs.

"Excuse me," Frodo told Veronica, softly.

"But Frodo…" Veronica was cut off. Frodo raced up the stairs, only they were moving higher and higher, and further away. The marble on the staircase nearly caused him to trip and collapse. He had to get out of there. And yet… the candlestick. The gold vigor candlestick. He picked it up and threw it at the mirror… it shattered…

Frodo threw his arms over his head for a second. Glass pieces reached his feet. He looked up now. The way was clear. He raced further up the stairs. He made it to the top step. There was the second floor, draped in gold, white and black rose wreaths. There were mirrors everywhere he turned. How could there be mirrors? He just smashed one…

"And awoke the other mirrors," Frodo's dark half's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Where are we?" Frodo asked him.

"Don't you know? Don't you realize why we've come? Why this dream can't end yet?" his dark half asked, as they entered a darkened room with only one mirror, resting in a silver arched frame. His dark half pulled him up to the mirror, as it revealed the heroes' stories being meshed and transformed. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Why you haven't killed the only ring in this room? Why it's so easy for you to fall into darkness? Haven't you discovered why you can't get rid of me that easily?"

Frodo understood. The battles he'd been facing… he remembered it now… he remembered all of it. He poured through so many stories that day in the Beast's castle. He just wanted to see what would happen if he… messed with one, even his own.

"It's me," Frodo said in realization. "I caused this."

"Yes," his dark half said, brandishing a polished wood crossbow, directed at Frodo's heart. "And now I have to kill you." He admitted, "Come on. We wouldn't want to see you alive, and me… well, I get to live on."

"How do those Jedi do it?" Frodo whispered, trying to make sense of it all. "They don't run. They fight because they have to. But I won't fight you."

"What?" his dark half asked, confused.

"I won't fight you. I'm a hero after all," Frodo said.

"Ha! A hero. Yeah right," his dark half said, enticed. "I've seen what you do. How you failed to destroy the ring. But it doesn't matter. This arrow will pierce your heart."

"I won't fight you," Frodo said, closing his eyes, "but I am ready for what comes next."

He kept his eyes closed. The arrow twanged, heading closer to him. Then it was gone. The colors changed. He opened his eyes. His dark half wasn't there, but he was in a white space. An endless void of white, complete with a white tiled floor. Where had he landed? He didn't recall this being part of his efforts to save the stories. He knew now this was his mess. He needed to clean it up.

"Frodo," said a calm voice.

Frodo turned around, meeting the gazes of the Blue Fairy, a wizard robed in white who he could only assume was Gandalf, and another figure wearing a white toga. How were they here?

"You've done wonderfully, Frodo," Gandalf said, applauding him.

"I didn't do that much," Frodo said.

"Didn't do that much?" the Blue Fairy said.

"The stories have been saved, thanks to your efforts," said the man in the toga. "My name is Zeus."

Frodo smiled. He couldn't help it. It was as if all those stories were coming true. How did that happen? It didn't happen very often, now did it?

"I remember you from one of myths," Frodo spoke up.

Zeus laughed. "Of course you did." He pointed out, "Well, for your efforts, I bring you a gift, before you return home."

"What gift?" Frodo asked, confused. Pacing himself, he wandered past the Greek God, Gandalf, and the Blue Fairy. He gasped in awe, stunned to find two brown haired hobbits staring at a puddle. They looked up when he called out to them, "Mum. Dad." He rushed up to them, embracing them as if he hadn't seen them for ages. Well, it certainly seemed that way. And yet, he managed to get a few minutes' conversation with them.

"You have to go back now, don't you Frodo?" Primula asked, saddened.

"Yes. I have to see how my friends are doing," Frodo admitted, doing his best to hold back the tears.

"Hey Frodo," Drogo said, getting his son's attention, "You'll see us again. I promise you will." Frodo fell into another embrace with his parents. Yes, it was time to leave.

Frodo approached Zeus, telling him, promptly, "I'm ready to go back."

"Your friends are waiting for you," Zeus said, revealing a wooden door. "Good luck, Frodo."

"Thank you," Frodo said, rushing up to his parents one last time to hug them and kiss his mother. With that done, he followed Zeus over to the door, opened it and found himself back in the cave. It was dark here and… oh no. The door vanished. He was alone again. He heaved in a few short breaths, before climbing out of the cave and greeted by all his friends from various stories. The story books could be seen circling the area. But Frodo didn't care. He found his friends again, embracing all of them. And that was what was important to him the most. He couldn't have asked for better.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Epilogue: A Party to Remember

Frodo closed the book he'd been reading. But it was a new story that had formed, telling of his adventures with finding himself and miraculously saving the other stories. But then, his world and other worlds weren't meshed together, and yet there was such a thing as portals. That's how he ended up in the massive library at the Beast's castle.

"Frodo!" Jiminy leapt onto the wood table. "How's it going? The Blue Fairy just told me you had a new story that appeared."

"Here." Frodo moved the book over, opening to the appropriate page. "That story just came up. How I saved the worlds from being meshed." He scratched the side of his head a little bit. "As if that could happen."

"Well, you've become a part of a lot of stories," Jiminy said, calmly.

"Isn't that the truth?" Frodo said with a smile.

"Well, you never know with stories, Frodo," Jiminy said, leaping off the desk.

"Right," Frodo said, closing the book at last. He jumped right as the Blue Fairy entered the library. "Hey!"

"Yes," the Blue Fairy said to Frodo and Jiminy, "you might not remember it, but that new story is where you two helped save the stories from a dreadful collision course. For that, I am grateful. And you have returned to your desired location as promised. So for that, a party will be held in your honor. Congratulations." She vanished in a blue light. Frodo watched her as the room sparkled and glowed, revealing a room filled with all sorts of people and creatures. But there was one face Frodo longed to see as he stood up and walked across the room.

"Snow White," Frodo said, getting the young woman's attention. "Can we talk?"

"Yes," Snow said, taking his hand. "You've gotten taller since the last time I saw you."

"I know," Frodo said, smiling. "It's this place. Anything can happen." At last, he found a balcony, walked out and sat on a stone bench next to his love interest. But even he knew some things weren't meant to be. "Snow, look, I know we went on that adventure together, but… you have a prince who loves you."

"I understand," Snow said, grasping his arm. "You must find your own princess." She leaned into his ear and said, "I hope you find her." She kissed his cheek, waved and bid him adieu.

Frodo couldn't believe it, even as he stared at the countryside. Oh well. Another time alone, he guessed, as he sipped some red wine… which was red wine this time. Not blood. But it was good and sweet. And now what was he to do? Oh, he couldn't take it anymore. "Snow!" Was she crying? He approached her, asking her, "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes I would. Thank you," Snow said, taking his hand in hers.

Frodo spun her around a few times. Already, things were going good… until the prince with the chestnut hair and wearing regal blue clothes, interrupted their moment. "Snow?"

"Oh, it's my prince charming!" Snow said, ecstatic.

"I thought you weren't with anyone," Frodo said, stunned.

"I'm sorry. But we can still be friends, can't we?" Snow asked, curious.

Frodo came to the conclusion then that he wouldn't find anyone. But still, he had to try something. "No, we can't be lovers. But we can still be friends, Snow."

"Thank you, Frodo." Snow planted a warm kiss on his cheek. He watched her walk out of the balcony with her true love. He was alone… again.

Frodo rested his hands on the stone railing. He couldn't believe he lost another love interest in his life. And yet, the blinking stars in the sky looked so peaceful, and the green countryside reminding him so much of the hills and green grass that made the Shire homey. He missed it. If only there was a way to go back, just once… but then, he'd just been on an adventure and was now back to doing whatever he wanted. He could go home. He could stay here. But he had friends here. What could possibly happen to make him want to stay longer?

"Hello," said a hobbitess, joining him at the balcony.

"Hullo," Frodo said. Interest reached his heart. Maybe, just maybe, this hobbitess was all right. "I'm Frodo Baggins."

"Veronica," the hobbitess in the red dress said, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Frodo said with a grin.

"Pleasure to meet you," Veronica repeated. She glowed with such radiance that Frodo felt complete inside. Yes, it was good to be a hobbit.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
